Cupcakes Ver2
by TerrierLee
Summary: Mack finally gets to read the latest Baron novel. Slash.
1. Waiting Room

Summary: Someone close to Mack ends up in the hospital. Dax helps Mack get it together.

* * *

Dax was in the middle of directing the final scene of his next Blockbuster hit when he got the call from his personal cell. Usually, unless it was an emergency, no one called his cell, so when he was taken out of his momentum, the vibrating distracting him, he didn't bother checking to see who was calling as he set the phone against his ear.

He didn't expect Mack, who should have been in Guam or Tonga or something he was never too sure where the former Red would end up, and Dax certainly didn't expect a choked back sob followed by a tirade of nonsense that he couldn't exactly figure out.

He turned away from the filming crew, the actors, waving at them as he found his office, all the while Mack continued on, finishing up with, "Dax… Dax you gotta come back here…"

Dax locked the door behind him, taking a deep breath. "Mack, calm down. Just… breathe, and tell me once more what happened. Something…?"

There was a pause, a deafening pause matching his pounding heart as Mack finally answered.

"Something's happened to Spencer."

--

It took a small amount of bribing, a plane ride, three taxis and a hasty text to Mack later before Dax found the correct hospital, halting the taxi, giving him a solid bill and to keep the change as he hurried through the front doors, unsure where to go from there.

"Dax!" The former Blue Ranger turned, finding none other than Tori Hanson waving at him. He walked over, allowing her to hug him and she steered him over to where his team was.

Adam, Xander and Kira were off to the side. Tori gave him one last squeeze before joining the other Retro Rangers. Ronny, Rose, and Will were standing near the couch, which homed Andrew and Mack.

Dax quickly zoomed in on the former android, who simply looked up through glassy eyes, his cheeks stained by tears. He hugged the other man, not caring that Andrew, or the others, were there, it was plainly obvious Mack needed comfort, and by the Sentinel Knight, he was going to give some.

Mack leaned into the hug, feeling tears welling up again as he sniffed, willing the tears back, and felt the arms tighten around him.

Dax looked around the room, eyebrows raised in question, not wanting to let go just yet. Rose looked off to the side, then to Andrew, who just nodded. She took a breath, "Spencer… well…" She seemed to grasp for words, with no such luck. "It seems Spencer's been sick for a while… but never said anything. Right before Mack and his dad went off of another trip… Spencer collapsed." She looked down as she finished, eyes blinking rapidly.

Dax gulped, realization setting in. Spencer was always there for everyone, never seemed to think about himself before everyone else… And Mack… When his dad was always off finding ancient civilizations, Spencer was the only one around… He was like a second father. He tightened his grip on Mack once more, feeling a little more at ease when Mack sipped his own arms around Dax's waist.

"Do…" Dax cleared his throat, his right hand rubbing Mack's side, "Have the doctors said anything yet?"

There was a collective shaking of heads, and the former Blue only sighed. Awesome.

--

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, Mack dozing away on his shoulder, the rest of his friends having left for the night, though it took a while to persuade Andrew to leave. Dax reassured the billionaire that if anything came up, he would be the first to be called, and don't worry, he would watch over Mack.

Yes, and now his arm was going numb. Dax shifted a bit in his seat, moving his arm so it rested around the other man's waist, and he felt part of the numbness leave his arm. He winced at the prickling feeling, squeezing his eyes shut as a gasp left him.

He felt Mack shift, and silently cursed as the former Red sniffed, rubbed his eyes, and gave a yawn, opening his eyes, blinking them a couple of times before registering where he was and how silent it was. Mack sat up, rubbing the back of his head, looking around the waiting room before his eyes fell on Dax.

"Dax…?"

Dax only gave a small smile, "Hey there sleepy head. You missed everyone leaving."

Mack nodded, yawning again as he leaned back, head against the wall. "How long was I out for?"

The former Ranger only shrugged offhandedly, "A couple of hours. Everyone went home. I told them I would call if there was any news."

"Huh…"

Dax let the silence hang in the air, thinking maybe that was all his boyfriend needed. He let himself smile a little at that. A year of friendship turned to something more, especially after Mack found he was an android, sacrificed his life for the planet… coming back from the dead… as a human… And then Dax started his career as a big name director and Mack was always on his adventures with his father…

Go figure it took a friend in the hospital to get them to meet again…

Dax shook his head roughly. It wasn't like he iwanted/i Spencer in the hospital, he didn't want iany/i of his friends in the hospital! What was he thinking???

"—ax? Dax, are you alright?"

The Blue ex-Ranger jumped as a hand was placed on his shoulder, Mack's face twisted into a worried look. Dax only smiled, shaking his head, "Ah, it's nothing, just thinking, you know, about Spencer and how this sucks and we could only meet up when something like ithis/i happened and I didn't want to wish it on any—"

He only heard a soft, "Dax, shut iup/i." before lips pressed against his, the hand on his shoulder moving behind his head, deepening the kiss and Dax couldn't help but respond. His arm tightened around Mack's waist, bringing the other man closer letting his other hand rest loosely on Mack's shoulder.

Dax knew he should be focusing on the fingers playing with the hairs on the back of his neck, on the teeth that nibbled his lower lip, requesting access, a tongue playing with his own, and hand reaching under his shirt, pressed against his stomach, but it all seemed iwrong/i somehow…

When they first got together, when Mack became aware of himself as a human, instead of an android, they experimented, but Mack was mostly shy when it came to kissing and touching and it didn't look like he just changed his mind about how he acted in bed, especially since they hadn't even passed isecond base/i yet—

Dax's eyes shot open, not caring how it hurt, and pushed Mack back, gasping for breath. "Wa-wait a minute here!" He gulped as Mack let out a whine from the back of his throat, but instead of attacking his mouth again, Mack slumped against the wall looking completely dejected.

Dax winced, reaching out but stopping himself. "I… Look Mack," he paused, making sure the other man was still with him. The pause was enough that Mack glanced up, and Dax continued, "I know this is hard, Spencer's like your second parent and all… But he's going to fine and… doing what we were just about to do… It—it would only result in something bad and I'd feel like I was taking iadvantage/i of you Mack and I don't want that…"

Mack tipped forward, head hitting Dax's shoulder, and for a moment, he did nothing but lay there. Then he heaved a sigh, "Yeah, okay alright."

Dax smiled a little, wrapping his arms around Mack again, squeezing him close, "Good."

As they nestled against each other, backs to the wall, Dax began to doze off, barely hearing the murmur, "I still want to though… After Spencer's better…"

--

Morning came too soon, nurses bustling along, talking amongst themselves with their medical jargon, patients and loved ones occupying the waiting room and there was a distinct sound of… giggling?

Dax groaned as he opened his eyes, unprepared for the bright hospital lights against his eyes. When his eyes focused, he noticed Ronny and Rose, smiles gracing their faces. Those kinds of smiles were never a good thing, he thought sourly. A flash went off to his side and he turned sharply, finding Will and Xander cracking up as they looked at the digital camera in Will's hands.

He was about to get up when he vaguely remembered something—or someone—who was supposed to be sleeping on his shoulder, but the pressure on his shoulder was gone… and instead was on his lap.

iOh shit/i. No wonder everyone was cracking up. Even though they never itold/i anyone they were together, everyone knew they were best friends but this just made things much more… noticeable, to say the least.

Dax poked at the man on his lap, "Mack, wake up, everyone's here." The former robot grumbled, turned his head away from the lights, and nestled his face back in his folded arms.

Dax could feel his cheeks heating up, even though this was in no way shape or form cute at all because that would just be gay and they didn't act like those stereotypes but holy crap Mack looked adorable like that and oh shit was that Mr. Hartford walking down the hall???

"Mack," Dax grabbed hold of Mack's shoulders, shaking him. "Mack wake up your dad's coming."

No reaction. And by the looks on his fellow Rangers' faces… they wouldn't be of any help.

Sighing, Dax took a deep breath, and then shoved Mack off his lap. The former Red toppled over and promptly fell to the floor, waking with a start. He got to his face, glaring at his boyfriend, but Andrew walked into the waiting room at that moment.

"Mack! I have news on Spencer! He just needs bed rest. As long as he doesn't overexert himself, he should be fine."

Suddenly, the whole day looked a lot brighter, rude awakenings aside.


	2. Plane Crash

Summary: A crash lands Mack and Andrew in the hospital and Mack loses something dear to him.

* * *

It was almost like déjà vu when Dax got the call that night. He was in the middle of a light sleep when his cell phone vibrated off his night stand. He groaned, rubbing his face against the pillow before leaning down the side of his bed, picking up the phone, flipping it open as he settled himself back into the mattress.

"'Ello?"

"Dax? Dax, where are you? Something's happened!"

Dax blinked, surprised to find Rose's voice coming from the phone. He pushed himself to his knees, his blanket slipping down. "Rose, what's going on? Is it Spencer again?"

There were other voices in the background, one he definitely identified as Spencer, before Rose answered. "It's about Mack. There's been an accident."

--

It felt completely like déjà vu. Dax rounded another hallway, nearly colliding with random hospital staff, only finding the right room because Spencer was outside the door. The old butler spotted him, waving him over, "Dax! Thank goodness you're here!"

Dax skidded to a halt. "What's going on, Rose said it would be better if I came over first. Is Mack alright? He didn't die again, did he?"

Spencer held up a hand, not at all phased by the questions, "Mr. Hartford and Mack were on their way back from their newest adventure when their plane crashed. An engine failed, police say. Luckily, the two only received a light bruising." He smiled, patting Dax on the shoulder, "Mack's fine, sir. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you."

The former Blue Ranger couldn't help but return the smile. "Yeah, thanks Spencer."

"Anytime, sir."

Dax turned the doorknob, walking into the already full room, Spencer right behind him. Everyone faced them as they entered, Dax's eyes quickly falling on the redhead in the hospital gown. There was a bandage wrapped around Mack's head, but other than that, everything looked fine. From the corner of his eye, he could see Andrew in the other bed, with a few evident cuts here and there.

Will nodded, patting Dax on the shoulder, urging him forward as Ronny did the same. Rose sat in between the two hospital beds, offering a smile. Dax felt relieved as he moved to the side of Mack's bed, but his nerves were still frazzled. He began to reach out, stopping just short of touching as he found his voice.

"Hey Mack." He grinned, "Getting into trouble without me, again. Keep this up, and your dad won't blame me anymore." He knew the side of Rose's mouth quirked up, heard a chuckle from Spencer and Will, but Mack just blinked.

The former android tilted his head, creasing his brow in a thoughtful manner, "Um... do I know you?"

There was a hush, Rose frowning, "Mack? It's... Dax. He's your b-" She shot a quick look in Andrew's direction, "best friend. He's your best friend."

--

After a doctor checked Mack and had him identify everyone else in the small hospital room, it was concluded that the only person he forgot completely... was Dax.

Spencer escorted the stunned director out of the room, Rose trailing behind.

"He forgot me."

Rose grabbed Dax by the shoulders, "Dax, he didn't forget you. Well, yes he did, it's temporary amnesia. But he'll be back to normal Mack before you realize it."

"_Mack forgot me_."

Rose shot Spencer a look, but the old butler only shook his head. She sighed, "Yes, he forgot you, but we can make him remember." She gave him a smile, "Even if it means making him your friend all over again. We're Power Rangers, Dax, we can make anything happen."

--

It was a few days later, when Andrew and Mack were released from the hospital and sent home, that the plan was set into motion. Rose literally glued herself to Mack's side, telling the Red Ranger tales from their time as Operation Overdrive, and how even though she considered Mack one of her best friends, their group wasn't complete without Dax.

When that didn't work, Ronny and Will tried to jog some memories back, only to get the same result as Rose. Spencer took Mack to where the pool table used to be, recounting all the times he gave good advice to the team, but Mack just shrugged at it.

They were trying so hard, in fact, that Mack was beginning to get a little tired of having someone hang all over him all day, telling him things about someone he never met before, he swears.

It wasn't like he didn't remember his time as a Power Ranger. He did. He remembered grabbing the morpher, defying his father, finding out he was a robot, meeting Tyzonn, getting bad luck and how his teammates gave him their good luck charms. Will's scarf, Rose's hat, Ronny's smelly socks, Tyzonn's flower and... Mack paused. There was another good luck charm... a torn up shirt. But he couldn't remember who gave it to him.

In fact, there were other instances. Like when he had that freak rock star phase. He remembered being confused, cupcakes, but... then nothing. The next thing that comes to mind is him going through Spencer's wig closet and setting up his guitar.

Mack walked into the little kitchen area, intent on... well, hiding out until he was certain everyone had stopped looking for him. He opened the fridge, peering at the contents while not really looking at them when he heard a thud behind him. He turned, finding Dax just standing up, an apple in his hand.

"Uh... hi Mack?" Dax's eyes quickly scanned the room, as if trying to find a way to exit. Rose told him that having him around the other man might hinder getting his memory back or restore it. Either way, they couldn't take the chance and Dax was forced to hide out. But after a few hours of sleeping, watching TV, and being generally bored, he became hungry and went off to find something to snack on.

He didn't intend on running into Mack.

Dax gripped the apple in his hand, slowly inching his way out of the room, "I uh... didn't expect to see you in here. I'll... I'll go." He whipped around, speed walking away.

He didn't expect Mack to call out, grab him by the arm, force him back, and above all, didn't expect the unsure expression on Mack's face.

"Um, I know I don't remember you... but the others are kinda freaking me out, but I don't want to be alone." He let go of Dax's arm, feeling extremely awkward all of a sudden.

Dax looked behind him, knowing he should probably refuse the offer, let the others find Mack and try and get his memory back, but it had been so long since the two had hung out and he wasn't going to lie and say he didn't miss Mack because he _did_ and the fact that Mack forgot about him already hurt more than it should have. He looked back at Mack, ready to say no, I should be heading back to my room, but once he caught Mack's eyes, he only nodded.

"Yeah, okay."

--

The two ended up at the theatre room, recently recreated to the way it was before their final battle with Flurious. Dax took a seat in the front row, right in the middle, and rocked a bit back and forth. Mack hung back by the entrance.

"So... now what?"

Mack rubbed the back of his head, "Uh... watch a movie?" He walked over to the wall of DVDs. "Which one?"

Dax tilted his head before getting to his feet, standing next to Mack. "Um..." He pointed through the titles, saying no to mostly all of them, when Mack pointed one out. The former Blue Ranger pulled it out, shooting the other man a quick look before looking back at the movie in his hands. "You sure?"

When he got a nod, Dax only shrugged off his déjà vu feeling, there was no way Mack could have known the movie he picked was the same one from their first date, that he was the one to pick it out, claiming Mack would simply _love_ it. Not only was he right, but he ended up making Mack a fan of the director. After Dax made big in the movie business, he got an appointment with the director, inviting the former robot along for the ride.

Mack took a seat, waiting as Dax put the TV on, set up the DVD and turned off the lights before joining him. There was an uneasy silence as the DVD started up, the noise from the previews filling in the empty space. When the movie started however, the two were instantly sucked in, laughing at the one-liners, engrossed in the action scenes, and such.

Halfway through the movie, during a comedy relief scene, Dax laughed, turning to look at Mack, just like during their first date.

The grin slipped off his face, heart stopping at Mack's expression. He gulped. The light from the TV screen flickered across Mack, darkening the other half of his face, but that did nothing to dim the mixed emotions in that gaze.

"Mack...?" His voice sounded loud in his ears, but he couldn't take his eyes away from the man next to him. He began to lean forward without realizing; only noticing when Mack followed suit.

They were close, a hair away from their noses touching, when Mack spoke up, "Dax..." And then their lips were together, moving against each other, the movie now falling upon deaf ears.

It took Dax only a few seconds to remember that this was Mack, who just recently lost all memory of their relationship, they shouldn't even be together in the same room let alone _kissing_ and with great effort, he grabbed Mack's shoulders, pushing away.

"Mack! You... we _can't_, your memory!" Dax let go, facing the TV now, heaving a sigh.

There was a hand on his own shoulder, and Dax looked over. Mack had a small smile on his face, humor dancing in his eyes. "Dax. Only you would use our first date..."

Dax blinked, realization dawning. "You mean..."

Mack's smile grew before dimming quickly, "I'm sorry Dax, for forgetting you." Mack looked down, suddenly looking unsure. "You know... it was terrible, not remembering you. I never thought it was possible..." He looked up, biting his lower lip before continuing, "I love you, Dax."

Dax could feel his heart swell, but he only reached over, hugging the other man tight.

He gave another squeeze before leaning back, horribly tempted to say the same... But Mack's memory was back, everyone had to know... Confessions would have to come later.


	3. Family Secret

The first time Mack and Dax officially slept together was just after the Halloween party. The two stayed up till the wee hours of the morning, eating candy and chocolate while giggling from their sugar high. Wrappers littered the bed they were sitting on, every now and then one would shift, only to realize they were sitting on a piece of candy. That would only result in another round of laughter. After a while, Will gave a subtle bang on the adjacent wall, letting the two know he was trying to sleep and their laughter was keeping him up.

Dax was the first to hit the sack, his sugar high like his bouncing. High one second, low the next. His head landed on Mack's shoulder, a smudge of chocolate still present on his bottom lip. Mack smiled, pushing some candy wrappers aside as he laid back on his bed, making sure Dax didn't wake. He reached for the blanket, making sure it covered them both, before placing a soft kiss against Dax's mouth. The taste of chocolate lingered until they were awakened by Spencer a few hours later.

And then Kamdor's monster attacked. Mack detached himself from the team, kept his father at a distance and Dax had no idea what to do. He tried his best to be supportive, even when some of his ideas weren't the best, and before they knew it, the villains were defeated, Mack was alive and human, the crown was back with the Sentinel Knight and the others were ready to head back to their lives.

Spencer insisted on everyone staying an extra night, claiming it was too soon for the Hartford mansion to be suddenly devoid of people once again, and he was pretty sure everyone would want to pack and get a good night's rest before heading back to the world. So after everyone agreed and set off to pack, Spencer gave Mack a pat on the shoulder before vanishing off.

That night, Dax was just settling down for bed when there was a slight knock on his door. He glanced at his duffel bag, perched on top of the extra suitcase Spencer lent him, both seated at the foot of his bed. He rubbed a hand across his face. He was hoping to leave the house without much fuss, his time as a Ranger over and done with, and he really didn't see the point in staying any longer. He opened the door, not sure who would be knocking at the ungodly hour.

He didn't expect to see Mack there, looking nervous like he wasn't sure what he was doing, nor did he expect how easily it was to let Mack into his room. The former Red Ranger stood in the center of the room, looking around at the mostly barren room, his hands folded in front of him.

Dax took a seat on his bed, gesturing to the chair to his desk, "You can sit, if you want."

Mack shook his head, looking everywhere but the bed. "Ah, no. I just..." He looked up then, "I just wanted to uh... say I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

Mack nodded, "For how I acted the past few weeks. I was going through a tough time... I acted..." He chuckled, "I acted my age, I guess?"

Dax scratched his neck, not laughing at the small joke, "Listen Mack, I think... maybe back then, we rushed into something too fast. And maybe what happened with you was a sign. If we were to get back together..."

"Get back together...?" Mack frowned, "We never broke up." He got a shrug in response. His frown deepened. "Dax, what happened to us?"

"Your dad decided to have a robot for a son and you didn't know until it blew up in our faces. I figured you needed space until the right time." Dax leaned forward, "I'm willing to wait, Mack. But... not here."

Mack found himself in a chair, "So... this is official? We're separating?"

The former Blue Ranger nodded, "For the time being. Until you get used to being a real human."

"So..." Mack looked at the door, "I guess I should go..."

"Yeah..."

Mack stood, a bit anxious in posture, but still walked to the door, pausing just before turning the knob. He took a breath, "I like you, Dax. I know that feeling's real... even when I was an android. I don't think it changed once I became human."

He received a short nod and then he was gone.

The next day went by quickly, too quickly for some, goodbyes were said, plans on futures were told, and soon the only ones left in the mansion were the two Hartford men and Spencer. From there, Andrew made plans upon plans on where he and his son could go on adventures, and the two would vanish for weeks on end, leaving Spencer to take care of the giant Hartford estate. When Christmas came around, the two showed up to a small surprise. Spencer had gathered the Overdrive and Retro Rangers to welcome home the father and son. Eggnog and punch were passed around, Xander kept trying to catch one of the girls under the mistletoe, and the two teams bonded over the newly purchased pool table.

The party continued into the night, only coming to a close when everyone started to nod off and go to their respective guest rooms. Mack yawned as he stumbled through the halls. Someone, he wasn't sure who, he would put money on either Ronny or Xander, had spiked the punch and possibly the eggnog.

He stopped outside a room, fumbling with the knob before stumbling into the room, diving headfirst onto the bed. He was asleep before he knew it.

* * *

There was someone shaking him. He groaned, turning away from whoever it was, burying his face in a pillow. "G'way." The shaking continued.

"Mack, wake up. You're in my bed."

Mack shot up, his eyes wide as he looked around. He was definitely not in his room. He rested a hand against his head, feeling the pounding of a headache. He remembered being pitifully tired and he was on his way to his room whe--_Oh._ Wincing, Mack rubbed his head. Ever since The Breakup, he had made it a habit of spending at least one night a week sleeping in Dax's bed. It was completely by accident the first time, only figuring out he did it because Spencer found him. After that, Mack developed a severe case of insomnia that took effect when he and his father returned to the estate. When he discussed the problem to Spencer, the butler pointed out he seemed to sleep perfectly fine in Dax's bed.

So of course, now that the team had come back, they would sleep in their own rooms, and Mack was forced to sleep in his own bed again. All throughout the day and the party, he was fine, but now that night had fallen he hadn't realized in his drunken state which room he entered.

He finally turned, trying to smooth away the wince still on his face. "H-hey Dax."

The former stuntman only nodded, averting his eyes. He gulped, finding looking up, "Hey Mack."

Mack shifted from where he was in the bed, suddenly feeling extremely awkward. "Ah, I should go." But he didn't move. Instead, he stayed rooted to the spot, and it was only when Dax sat down next to him did he jump.

Dax gave off a sigh, as if he was in way over his head, and placed a hand on top of Mack's, "Listen... Spencer told me about your sleeping problems. If you need to use my bed, that's cool. I'll just..." He seemed to realize his hand was still resting on top of Mack's, pulling it away, "I'll just sleep somewhere else. Ah..." He grinned; beginning to slide off the bed, "Sleep wel-"

Mack's hand on his wrist stopped him from completely leaving his bed. What stopped his heart was the look of pure longing written across Mack's face. He gulped again, "Listen Mack..."

"Don't go."

The grip on his wrist tightened, and Dax let himself slip back onto the bed, "Alright."

They settled into the bed, almost reminiscent to the first time they slept together just a few months ago. They lay there, listening to each other's breathing before Mack spoke again.

"I've really missed you."

Dax gave a small sigh, "I know."

"I've been thinking this whole month..."

"Yeah?"

Mack's head moved up and down from where it was, "Yeah."

There was a pause before Dax broke the silence, "Are we still separated?"

"I hope not."


	4. The Baron's Vengeance

AN: So I'm pretty sure no one reads this, but I updated anyway. It's a short chapter this time.

* * *

It had been a while, Mack mused, lying down on the rec room couch. Spencer had just dropped off his latest book, The Baron's Vengeance. Looking back on it, Mack hadn't found a chance to sit down and read, too busy being a Ranger, and even after that, when his dad was determined to go on as many adventures with his son as possible. But now Andrew was out of the state, at some big convention where other archeological nerds got together, and the only other person in the mansion was Spencer.

For once, it was quiet.

Mack turned a page in his book, instantly getting sucked into the story. The Baron was once again on a high flying adventure, this time though, the villain captured someone dear to the hero, and he was forced to go through six different countries before falling into another trap. The climax of the book was right around the corner, Mack could feel it with each action filled sentence. He turned the page, ready to see how the tale would end.

His vision suddenly turned dark, and Mack dropped his book as someone laughed from above him.

"Guess who~!" A voice whispered in his ear, and if it was anyone else, Mack would have been a little angered, maybe to the point of throwing a fit. Instead, he only grinned, sitting up as the hands pulled away from his face.

"Dax! What are you doing here?" He placed his book on the nearby table, moving over so the other man could sit down. "I thought you were too busy for a break."

Dax plopped down on the sofa, "Our lead actors got the flu. Filming is suspended until they get better." He let his head hang back, "It'll take at least a week, the doctor said." He sighed, "Just when the movie was about to wrap up." He turned his head, "We can't afford to lose anymore time, you know how long it took to cast the lead."

Mack nodded, waiting in case there was more.

The director sighed once more, "Sometimes, it really sucks to be in the entertainment industry." He tossed a grin in Mack's direction, "Jessica Jeffries talk show was nothing."

"I bet."

Dax took a deep breath, letting himself shift before lying his head on Mack's lap. "Hey, your dad isn't around, is he?"

Mack shook his head, "Spencer's probably around, somewhere. You know how he is."

"Yeah." Dax let out another sigh, his eyes long since shut.

The former android let himself smile. It was obvious the other man had been working himself ragged, and he was content to offer some sort of comfort. He reached out for his book, opening it to the beginning, "Want me to read some of the newest Baron novel?"

Dax smiled from where he was, "Sure, you know I love how you narrate those books."

Mack let himself look down at the man in the lap once more before turning back to the book in his hands. He began to read out loud.


End file.
